


The Finer Things

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Humor, Limousine Sex, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the following prompt on pacificrimkink:</p><p>"Because even though Hannibal Chau won't ever admit it, he has grown fond of the idiot scientist. So he starts buying Newt everything he wants. Need a new kaiju liver for an experiment? It's yours. Ruined your favorite shirt because of kaiju goo? There are ten brand new shirts of the best quality in your closet before you even get home.</p><p>And Newt is just terribly confused at the realization that Hannibal Chau of all people has become his sugar daddy.</p><p>(Smut isn't required but would be awesome. Maybe Newt decides to show his appreciation in a sexual manner and Hannibal isn't about to complain.)"</p><p> </p><p>I didn't follow the prompt exactly, but pretty closely. An alternate tag for this fic could be "Newt's tramp stamp."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finer Things

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings--A lot of swearing, some very happy and consensual smut, and a little bit of discussion of "sugar daddy" relationships if you find that kind of thing degrading.
> 
> The title of this fic is just a common phrase, but it was specifically inspired by Lady Gaga's "Money Honey."
> 
> Even though I tried to make this fic different, I do feel that this fic owes some inspiration to fics by mia6363, so please check out her work!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/mia6363/pseuds/mia6363

"Hermann! Hermann!" Newt ran down the hall of the Shatterdome toward his lab partner's quarters. "Dude!"

"Newton, what is it?" Hermann emerged from his door looking distinctly sleepy and rumpled, and Newt privately gloated as he realized that he had caught Hermann taking a nap and could now tease him for the rest of the day about needing his night-night time and/or beauty sleep.

"I just went into the lab and found the most awesome thing!" Newt gushed, bouncing on his heels. 

"Did a magical fairy come in and actually clean up your half of the lab? That would be 'awesome.'"

"No, spoilsport. I came in and found not one, not two, but _three_ Kaiju livers in excellent condition!"

"First of all, yuck. Second of all, they better be on your tables and not mine. Third, where the hell did they come from?"

"I don't know! It's like someone knew that I was planning to publish a paper on the probable diets and digestive systems of the Kaiju! I'm flipping out right now!" 

"Well, good for you, Newton. I'm happy for you. Did you come here just to tell me that?"

"Yes! Whether you admit it or not, you are my best friend, Hermann. Deal with it."

"I'll admit it. I just don't like to publicize the fact."

"So, who do you think brought the livers? The Kaiju guts fairy? Most disgusting magical being ever!"

"I would say, Newton, that it's probably your new friend."

"Who?"

"You know...Hannibal Chau? The man who made his fortune in Kaiju organs?"

"Ohhhh...duh! You're right! It must be him. I can't believe that guy survived being swallowed by a Kaiju fetus. Tough old bastard. But why would he send those without me even asking for them?"

"Don't ask me. Maybe you somehow mananged to get on his good side right away. God knows how."

"Bite me, Gottlieb. I'm going to go play with my new toys. I wonder if they're fresh enough for me to extract some mitochondrial DNA..." 

"Have fun. And please don't hook yourself up to any Kaiju parts while I'm gone."

"Ha, ha." Newt strode off down the hall, already planning all of the experiments he could perform with so much fresh material.

After a few hours of observing, dissecting, and preserving the livers, a thought suddenly occurred to Newt. He really should thank Chau personally, shouldn't he? But how was he supposed to get in touch with the dude? No way was he going back to his sketchy crime lair. Going there uninvited had been scary enough the first time. Too bad he didn't have Chau's number or something. It really wasn't useful to have a business card with just a plain symbol on it. It was like he was trying to get in touch with The Artist Formerly Known as Prince or something.

Just then, Newt's cell phone rang. He looked at the screen. _Private Caller_ , it said. He winced hesitantly, but curiosity got the best of him, so he answered it. 

"Hello?"

"Hey, kid." The voice on the end of the line was low, growly ,and somewhat frightening--he recognized it immediately as Hannibal Chau.

"Oh, hey! Hannibal! Wait, am I allowed to call you that? Anyway, I was just thinking about you."

"Oh, yeah?" Hannibal's voice sounded amused.

"Did you give me three Kaiju livers? Please say that it was you, because if it wasn't, I have no idea what stranger is putting guts in my lab."

"Yeah, it was me. Do you like them?" 

"Like them? I squealed like a little girl when I saw them. It's like Christmas."

Hannibal paused, then snorted. "I was about to tell you off for being a smartass, but then I realized that you actually do get that excited about Kaiju parts."

"I am a smartass, but in this case, I'm being sincere. Seriously, dude, thank you. So much." A horrible thought struck Newt. "Do I owe you something now? Are you making me an offer I can't refuse? Do I have to come give you a kiss and die?"

"Relax, Newton. I just gave them to you because I knew that you were one of the few people in the world who would properly appreciate them. Also, cool it with the mob stereotypes. I'm not even Italian."

"Yeah, well, you aren't really Chinese, either, so nobody knows what the fuck you are." Newt clapped his hand over his mouth. "Wow, I keep smarting off and sounding like a dick to you. I think I have no survival instinct."

Hannibal laughed out loud. "Don't worry about it. I can take it. Anyway, other than calling to see if you got my little present, I wanted to invite you to come back to my headquarters sometime. I'd be willing to give you a few more parts that you need for your experiments if you come look around."

"Are you serious? That's amazing. Wait, are you going to stick a knife up my nose again?" 

"It's not a knife, it's a balisong. And no, I'm not. This time you're an invited guest instead of a random punk off the street."

"OK, in that case, I accept."

"Good. I'll send a car for you when I have the chance." Newt grinned at the idea of someone actually sending a car for him, like he was important or something. He hoped it was a limo. He'd never had someone send so much as a rickshaw for him before. 

"By the way," Hannibal added, "I'm actually Jewish."

"Oh, God's chosen people. I can dig it! See you later." Newt hung up cheerfully. Hannibal was basically the most awesome new friend ever. 

It was the next day by the time the car came. It was, in fact, a limo, and a uniformed limo driver guy walked all the way through the Shatterdome to personally find Newt. 

"What's all this, then?" Hermann asked as the driver entered their lab.

"Oh, just going to see Hannibal, and see all of his Kaiju parts, and possibly get even more of them to keep for my very own," Newt bragged.

"Newton...are you sure it's a good idea to go see this man? You told me that he almost stabbed you, then left you to die in an attack, then almost let you get eaten by the baby Kaiju."

"Hey, that baby Kaiju part wasn't his fault. He's the one who _actually_ got eaten. As for the other stuff, that was before we knew each other. We're friends now."

"Just don't be too quick to trust him. That's all that I'm saying. You barely know this man."

"Mr. Chau is a good guy," the limo driver interrupted, startling both scientists. "He's a good boss."

"Well, I..." Hermann stuttered awkwardly. "I didn't mean to insult your employer, sir. I just don't know him personally. I hope that you'll watch out for my friend here."

"Aw, your friend. I knew you cared!"

"Save it, Newt. I'll see you later. Don't get killed."

"Love you, too, Hermann."

Newt thoroughly enjoyed his limo ride. It was a pretty short trip, but he still managed to try out what every button on the backseat control panel did, watch a few minutes of a Cantonese-language drama on the mini TV, and get a little bit tipsy as he sampled the minibar's offerings.

When they pulled up Hannibal's headquarters, he was quickly escorted in, with no drama this time. Hannibal himself met him as soon as he walked in. 

"Hey, Newton." The man was wearing a different, but similarly expensive and gaudy suit this time. "Enjoy the ride over here?"

"It was _excellent_." Newt wasn't sure what kind of greeting was appropriate for this situation, so he just stuck his hand out for Hannibal to shake. Hannibal kind of snorted, but accepted Newt's hand and gave it a single grasp with his own massive palm. He sniffed the air.

"Were you drinking in the limo, kid?"

"Duh, of course I was. I hope that's OK." Newt still felt like he was walking on ice around the big guy a little, even if they did seem to be friends.

"Of course. That's what limo backseats are made for." Hannibal thumped him on the shoulder lightly, which was still hard enough to make him stumble a little as they walked across the room.

"I thought they were made for car sex," Newt joked. "Sadly, I was in there alone."

Hannibal chuckled. "Are you ready to take a look around?"

"Definitely. Lead me to the Kaiju parts. Just keep me away from the scary people." 

"Newsflash, I'm generally considered the scariest guy around." 

"Nah, I can handle you. Just protect me from that bald lady. I don't think she likes me."

Hannibal wasted no time in getting right to the good stuff. He led Newt into a room that contained a giant, whole skull.

Newt studied the shape of the skull and instantly recognized it. "Oh my God, that's Bonesquid!" 

Hannibal proudly patted the skull, and Newt winced a little. He would feel too nervous to even touch such a perfect specimen outside of lab conditions. "I flew to Port Moresby myself to extract this one. It's the best we have. It's still here because no government or private collector has given me a good enough offer yet. No one understands how much this baby is worth."

"I do," Newt sighed. "Wow. I'd give...anything. Too bad I'm not some rich, creepy private collector. Just a poor, creepy scientist."

"We have the brain, too."

"What?" Newt's heart pounded in his chest.

"Not fresh enough for you to Drift with, crazy, it's long dead and pickled, but it's an intact primary brain."

"Oh my _God_. Do you know how much we could tell about them from a complete brain's structures? That's fucking incredible. Has anyone studied it? Where is it? Did you bring me here just to mock me by showing me all the awesome stuff I can't touch?" Newt felt like he was hyperventilating. Finding out that so many badass remains had been left behind by the Kaiju was almost too much for him to comprehend.

"Who said you can't touch it?"

"Are you fucking with me?" Newt blurted out.

"No. Stop acting like I'm such a dick. I'm only _sometimes_ a dick." Hannibal smiled broadly.

"But you said that no one can even afford to buy this skull, and surely the brain is just as valuable. Why would you let me touch it?"

"Because I like you better than the jackoffs that usually buy this stuff. I thought I'd offer you first refusal."

"I need to hug you now." Newt wasn't kidding. Hugging was a natural reaction when you got amazing news, and this was some of the coolest news of his life, and he owed it all to Hannibal Chau. He threw himself against the big man and gave him an enthusiastic hug around the waist. He only came up to Hannibal's shoulder.

Hannibal's laugh was so deep that he could feel it rumble. To his surprise, Hannibal actually semi-hugged back. He sort of casually draped his arm around Newt's shoulder. Newt took that as permission to squeeze tighter.

"God, you smell amazing," Newt said. (Exciting news tended to disable his brain-to-mouth filter.) "What kind of cologne are you wearing?"

"I don't know, some expensive shit. It's in my room."

"It smells like money and sex. I want to take a bath in it."

"You're a weird little motherfucker, Geiszler." Hannibal squeezed Newt's shoulder, gently for him. "You ready to see your new brain?"

"Hell yes." 

The brain turned out to be in a glass jar the size of a small sedan. The part of Newt that loved Kaiju collided with the part of him that loved old horror movies, and he decided that he was having the best day of his life.

"I have a tattoo of this guy, you know," Newt said as he stared happily at Bonesquid's brain.

"Really? Where? I don't see him on your arms." Hannibal looked down at Newt's sleeves. (Or at least, Newt thought he seemed to be looking there. It was always hard to tell with the glasses.)

"He's on my back. Here." Newt gestured to the spot on his lower back. "It's part of a backpiece. I don't have, like, a Bonesquid tramp stamp or anything."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Newt loved showing off his ink. He untucked his shirt and pulled it up in the back. 

He felt Hannibal's callused fingertips brush his skin. "It's a good likeness. You have a good artist."

"I have an _amazing_ artist. He's basically family at this point." Newt looked over his shoulder and saw that Hannibal was still leaning down to study the picture. "So how about your ink? Got any besides the stuff on your hands?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hannibal chuckled. He trailed his hand across the tattoo once more before he straightened up. "The work on my hands is old. I got it when I was young and into all the gangster shit. I kind of regret it now."

"Well, I like it. I don't think I'll regret my work when I'm old." He pulled his shirt back down. "I'm going to be in the nursing home, showing all my grandkids my ink and telling them about when granddad was young and awesome."

Hannibal smirked. "Got any kids now?"

"No, no kids. I just became a godfather, though. My friend Hermann's wife had a baby and they asked me."

"I can just see you taking the kid out for his first beer and first trip to the tattoo parlor."

"She's actually a girl. That's basically my plan, though. I can already tell that she's going to be much cooler than her dad." Newt paused. "What about you? Do you have kids? Grandkids?"

Hannibal snorted. "No. Can you picture me with a baby?"

Newt tilted his head. "I could. A really big, tough baby." 

Hannibal smiled silently for a moment, then seemed to remember why they were there. "I can get a truck to bring the brain to your lab tonight."

"You are seriously the coolest person ever. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"You probably can't, so don't worry about it. Just enjoy." Hannibal rested his arm around Newt's shoulders again as he led him out to front room of the compound.

"The brain should be at your place in a few hours. I still have lots of other things around here that you haven't seen yet. Think you'd like to come back another time?"

"This place is my new idea of paradise. Of course I wanna come back."

"I'll hold you to that. The limo can take you home."

"Mm, coolest guy ever," Newt repeated.

When he got home (after a little more drinking and button exploring in the limo), he practically ran to find Hermann and tell him about his day.

"I'm amazed to see that you're whole and uninjured," Hermann said when he busted into the lab. "What are you looking so happy about?"

"Hannibal is giving me Bonesquid's brain!" Newt announced. He got that good news hugging urge again, but when he tried to hug Hermann, Hermann made a little gagging sound and pushed him away with his cane hand.

"That is very kind, but why is he doing that?"

"I dunno. He said he likes me?"

"Newt." Hermann stared at him with one of his annoying serious faces. "No one likes you _that_ much. That brain must be worth millions. What happened today?"

"I came over to his place, we looked at skulls and brains, we talked a little, I showed him my tatts, and he said I could have the brain. Oh, and I drank in a limo. What else is there to tell?"

"Hannibal must expect something in return for all of this."

"I told you, I think we're friends now."

"Friends still don't do each other such big favors. Have you ever considered that he might want...something more?"

"Something more? Like what, being _best_ friends?"

Hermann quirked his mouth sarcastically. "No, Newt. Hasn't anyone ever tried to sleep with you before?" Hermann winced. "Actually, please don't answer that. I don't need any more Newt sex stories rattling around in my brain."

"But...but...he's kind of old. And he's a guy." Newt felt his brain whirring, trying to process this new idea. He hated when Hermann got an idea before he did.

"He's not that old. And you sleep with men sometimes. You told me that the first day we met, which was very unprofessional, by the way."

"Yeah, but I don't know if he does. He's all manly and shit. I mean, he didn't try to make a move today. Other than hugging me and touching my tramp stamp."

"Your _what_?" 

"Never mind. I need to go collect and analyze data on this idea."

"Does that mean that you're going to go look at gay porn?"

"Shut up, Hermann."

Newt was _not_ going to go look at porn, thank you very much. He was going to do some good old-fashioned soul searching. Maybe some pro-con lists. He strode out of the lab and went to his room. 

He felt a little melancholy as he lay down on his crappy bunk. Even aside from the possibility that he had just accidentally gone on a date, he was feeling very unsettled lately. He wasn't sure how long he was going to stay in Hong Kong. There was still a lot to do in the Shatterdome, especially since they'd received a rush of funding after their mission had actually succeeded, but he wasn't sure how long anyone would need a Kaiju scientist around now that there were no more new Kaiju. He could always go back to teaching, but university life seemed a little dull now compared to all that he'd done.

He forced himself to stop thinking about his general life path and focus on the Hannibal situation. 

_Hannibal._ Geez, he was worrying over the possibility of having sex with a giant dude named Hannibal. That was weird even for his life.

A loud knock sounded at the door.

"Go away, Hermann," he called. "I'm introspecting in here."

"Delivery for you," a distinctly non-Hermann voice replied. 

Newt jumped off the bed and pulled the door open, only to see an unfamiliar Asian guy standing there with a gold box.

"This is from Mr. Chau," the dude said politely as he stuck the heavy box into Newt's hand. "He said to tell you that your brain will be here in approximately two hours."

"Um, thanks. What's this?"

"I didn't open it. He just said it was for you." The guy nodded goodbye and walked off.

Newt pulled open the box and was surprised to see a big cut glass bottle. There was a little gold card next to the bottle that had a phone number on it. Hannibal's, he assumed.

He pulled the lid off the bottle and sniffed.

Cologne. The sex-and-money cologne. A bottle of his very own.

He pulled the bottle out of the box and set it on his nightstand. Then he sprayed a little bit on his wrist.

He laid down on the bed again and took a big sniff of his own skin. It smelled good, but somehow not quite as good as it had smelled on Hannibal. He took a deeper sniff. Yeah, something was missing.

The scent still brought him right back to the moment when he'd thrown his arms around Hannibal, though. Hannibal had seemed pretty OK with all the hugging. He was so big. Newt's arms could barely wrap around him. His body was all big and solid and warm, with muscles he could feel through his silky suit, and that rumbly voice under his ear, and it smelled almost just like what he was smelling now...

Newt realized, to his embarrassment, that he was getting hard. Maybe the idea of sex with Hannibal wasn't quite as strange as he'd thought. Newt had always had pretty varied and unconventional attractions throughout his life. Maybe a strong, manly guy who wore pimp suits wasn't such a stretch.

Before he could overthink it or chicken out, he jumped up and grabbed the card out of the empty cologne box. He quickly dialed the number on it into his own cell phone and waited as it connected.

"Hello?"

"Hannibal?"

"Newt?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen. Are you my sugar daddy?"

"What?"

"Are you giving me expensive things because you're trying to sleep with me?" Newt took a deep breath. "Before you answer, I just want to let you know, if so...I think I'm kind of OK with that."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. Then Hannibal cleared his throat. "I told you before. I gave you that stuff because I like you. There were no strings attached. But if we're being honest here, I was kind of testing the waters." His voice got low. "I was really hoping you might end up in my bed sometime." 

Newt shuddered pleasantly at the growl in his tone. "I just almost started jerking off because I was smelling your cologne," he confessed.

"I got a little turned on myself when you were showing me your tattoos. I wish you'd shown me even more." 

"Oh, you can see all of them next time. Everything."

"I'll hold you to that." 

Newt realized that his hand was creeping down toward his crotch. Was this headed in a phone sex direction?

He blurted out his first thought. "Can I come over tonight? Now?"

He could hear Hannibal's golden grin through the phone. "Fuck, yes. I'll send a car. As fast as possible. I'll see you soon, kid."

Newt grinned himself as he hung up.

By the time the limo driver finally arrived, Newt was ready to jump out of his skin. Hormones and anticipation were colliding to create butterflies in his stomach. 

The driver opened the limo door for him again, but this time, the back seat wasn't empty.

Hannibal was sitting inside.

Newt threw himself into the back, landing halfway on Hannibal's lap. "You're here!"

"Of course I am. Don't you know what limo back seats are made for?" Hannibal looked over Newt's shoulder to address the driver, who was closing the door. "Don't bother us. You'll get a big tip when we get back."

"Yes, sir." The driver looked like he was about to laugh or give Hannibal a high five or something, but Newt was too excited to be embarrassed.

As soon as the door was closed and the car was moving, he climbed into Hannibal's lap boldly, straddling his long legs. "I believe you wanted to see my tattoos?" He started unbuttoning his shirt, and felt Hannibal shift a little, pressing up against him as he did. Hannibal grabbed onto his bare hips as soon as the shirt hit the floor, then let his hands wander all over, skimming over the Kaiju portraits, stopping to trace his ribs, circle his navel, brush his nipples. Newt was getting the good kind of goosebumps, and Hannibal purred like a big cat as he preened under his touch.

"Your hands," Newt whispered as Hannibal scratched nails lightly down his back. "God, your hands."

"Mmm," Hannibal murmured. His fingers made their way to Newt's belt. "OK?"

"I told you, _everything_." Newt, always impatient to get to the good part, unbuckled his own belt and slid his zipper down as fast as he could. 

Hannibal slid his long fingers under the waistband of Newt's boxer briefs, and Newt gasped. Then his pants and briefs were pushed down in one quick motion, and yeah, he was getting naked in a limo. His daredevil side was really enjoying this. 

Then Hannibal's rough hands were stroking his hard cock and cupping his ass, and he was too busy moaning and shaking to think.

"Pants off," Hannibal ordered, and Newt whined as he was pushed gently off Hannibal's lap so he could get the rest of his clothes off.

"How is this fair? I'm naked and you've still got your tie on," Newt complained as he climbed back into Hannibal's lap, completely stripped this time.

"It's fair because you're the sexy one and I'm an ugly old bastard," Hannibal retorted, but then he reached down and unzipped his own pants, pulling his dick out and _yeah_ , Hannibal definitely didn't need all that money to compensate for anything.

"Change of plans," Newt said as he squirmed off of Hannibal's lap and onto the floor. "I need to blow you."

"Need to?"

"Yes, it's a need." He wrapped his hand around Hannibal's cock and sighed happily at the sight before he took it in his mouth.

Hannibal's deep voice sounded even sexier when it was moaning and cursing, and his cologne smelled even better up close. Newt could feel him getting hard and leaking as he sucked. This was possibly the first blowjob that Newt had ever given that made him feel like _he_ was going to come from it.

After a few minutes, Hannibal gently pulled Newt off. "Do you want me to come in your mouth, or do you want to get back up here?"

Deep voice _dirty talk_. Newt shuddered all over and scrambled back up onto the seat.

"The other advantage of limos--storage space," Hannibal joked as he pulled a condom and lube out from the seat console. Despite his lighthearted words, his voice was gravelly and rough, and Newt could feel him breathing hard, his shoulders heaving under Newt's hands. 

"You're so hot," Newt babbled as Hannibal slipped a thick finger into him. "Fuck, you're so big all over."

"That's what I like to hear," Hannibal chuckled, then slid the second finger in fast, so fast that it stung in a good way and Newt cried out so loud that he was sure the smirking limo driver could hear it.

Hannibal was gentle after that, working his fingers in more slowly, but when he started stroking that spot deep inside, Newt got impatient again. "C'mon, c'mon, I'm ready, please, give it to me."

Hannibal growled, deep and pleased, as he reached for the condom, and then, finally, Newt was being _filled_. 

"Yes, yes, yes," he panted. The deep groan that Hannibal made as he slid home seemed to echo through Newt's tense body, a vibration, and he was bucking and squirming, trying to get it deeper, harder.

"Easy, baby," Hannibal murmured. He gripped Newt's hip and set a steady pace, thrusting fast enough to feel good, but not quite fast enough to keep Newt from begging for more. Hannibal was patient, though, keeping his rhythm, and Newt found his arousal building up so fast that he got dizzy and almost fell back. He was caught by Hannibal's hands, held tight on his hips, and he moaned and hoped that they would make bruises.

When Hannibal finally started stroking his cock as he moved, Newt arched his back and came, helplessly, spurting onto his stomach and gasping like he was drowning.

He went so limp as his orgasm faded that Hannibal had to lay him down on the seat, staying buried in his body and thrusting a few more times until he let out a noise like a roar and stilled, coming deep inside of Newt.

They held still for a minute, still joined, and Hannibal leaned down and gave Newt a soft kiss on his mouth. Their first kiss, come to think of it. The light touch on his lips made all of Newt's butterflies come back again, that feeling of anticipation. It woke his whole body up.

"Listen," he whispered. He caught Hannibal's face between his hands. "I still want to consider you my sugar daddy, because that's pretty hot, but I didn't do this because you're giving me a Kaiju brain. I just really, really wanted to."

"Good to know," Hannibal answered simply. Their foreheads touched softly as Hannibal pulled back and slipped out, and Newt moaned in complaint. Hannibal put his hand out and helped Newt sit up. "You better put your clothes on, gorgeous. We're almost there." He picked the rumpled clothes up off the floor and handed them to Newt. 

"Thanks." Newt began wriggling back into his clothes, half-assedly cleaning up with some Kleenex that he found in the console. 

He looked over at Hannibal while he buttoned up his own shirt. "Even though I'll give you my sugar for free now...I still get to study the brain, right?"

Hannibal snorted. "Yes, baby. My word is good."

"Sweet," Newt sighed in contentment. 

He could get used to this kind of limo ride.


End file.
